Dowager-Empress Matilda
Dowager-Empress Matilda (1st Werila 3340 - 27th Poroll 3422) was the Empress-Consort of The Casorian Empire, she was renowned for her promotion of the armed forces in her lifetime and the founding of the Royal Order of Tyra. She was also an avid supporter of her husband's revival of the Royal Order of Tyra. Early Life Matilda Sophia Michaela Goldbrinth was born on the first of Werila, 3340 in Newonsfeld, County Valie. An industrial region in The Casorian Empire. Her parents, the Baron and Baroness of Newonsfeld saw too it that their daughter received every opportunity in life. As the only child she was to be married to a local Newsonfelder and become Baroness of the region, however when her younger brother was born slalic law debunked her claim and her father sought a powerful match. After much peddling at the Imperial Court the Baron betrothed his daughter to the heir to the throne Prince Leopold and the Goldbrinth noble family was added to the royal bloodline. Marriage and the False Emperor Charles I On the fifth of Ruay 3361 Matilda was wed to the Crown-Prince in Lockvalar and she was given Royal status, only a year later the Emperor perished and she ascended with her new husband to the Imperial Throne. In 3363, only a year after becoming Empress, her brother-in-law Prince Charles declared her husband illegitimate and fled to the East as Emperor Charles I. By doing this he also caused his wife to become the False Empress. Princess Katherine had not been taken east and was still a lady-in-waiting in the Empress' bed chamber, she was immediatley arrested but Matilda interferred on her behalf, she knew that Charles was not kind to her and the fact he abandoned her convinced Matilda of the other empresses loyalty. She did not stop her being imprisoned with her husband though as Matilda was not popular amongst the people as she had yet to produce an heir. This became increasingly worse as the False Empress Katherine gave birth to a girl, Princess Margaret who would be Heir Presumptive for twelve years following the execution of her father.Matilda's first child was not born until 3380 creating great friction in the Imperial Court, nobles accusing her of being barren and leading the Emperor to sire illegitimate children. However she did give birth to a child, named for his father, Prince Henry George Victor Joseph, followed several years later by a daughter, Eliza, Princess Imperial. Dowager-Empress On the seventeeth of Grenay, 3400, Emperor Henry-Joseph VII died suddenly leaving his son to ascend the throne at twenty years of age without proper political training. The now Dowager-Empress dismissed the Imperial cabinet, gaining this authority by encouraging her son to increase the powers of the Dowagership. After several years, being content that her son had control she retired from public life only appearing again at the beginning of the Southern Civil War to travel as an envoy to The Middle Kingdom to bring her grandchildren home after the murder of her daughter, the Princess Imperial. On the twenty seventh of Poroll 3427, a year later she passed away in her sleep at the incredible age of eighty niner in her husband's apartments of Evoria Palace. Titles and Issue Titles 1st Werila 3340 - 5th Ruay 3369: Her Ladyship, Matilda Sophia Michaela Goldbrinth of Newonsfeld. 5th Ruay 3361 - 9th Poroll 3362: Her Imperial Highness, Crown-Princess Matilda Sophia, Duchess of Lockvalar. 9th Poroll 3362 - 17th Grenay 3400: Her Imperial Majesty, Empress Matilda, Consort of the Casorian Empire and its territories across the seas. 17th Grenay 3400 - 27th Poroll 3422: Her Imperial Majesty, The Dowager-Empress. Category:Royal Category:Consort Category:Dowager Category:Casorian Category:Deceased